


A family (Of monsters)

by Spiritwolf5136



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO DONT SHIP MINORS PLEASE, Also he they techno cause i said so, Also no spellcheck. Suffer, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bruh is that seriously not a tag, But my brain said hyperfixation, Canon-Typical Violence, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, He/They pronouns for Ranboo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insomniac Technoblade, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Standard Galactic Alphabet, Swearing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Hears Voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i know teher are more tags but ima do that later, i should do my homework, insomniac tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritwolf5136/pseuds/Spiritwolf5136
Summary: Tommy had played this game countless times before. All was not as it seemed. But if a child grows up in a house of monsters, it will simply become one to.He grew up with the god of life and death.The god of music and madness.The god of blood and war.He wasn't dead yet after all.(I hate canon and have decided that i no longer care about it)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	1. 1( Not yet )

The portal glowed as it let someone out. The same green as always. Dream. He had been in exile for a week, he knew the routine. There was no greeting, no comfort. Dream pulled out a shovel, and Tommy threw his stuff in. And without another word, he walked to his tree farm, and started getting wood.  
Dream watched as his body language shifted to tiredness, with a smile. Once he had enough wood, he crafted a pickaxe and some sticks, then walked to his mine. From stone to iron to wood. He had a full new set before noon. He moved on to patching up the tnt hole, then walked to his potato farm to do more of the same.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dream was annoyed. Tommy did not seek out comfort with him. He just moved about as if Dream was never there in the first place. Another problem was his progress. He was getting iron faster and faster each day. He grew his food supplies. His house grew better and better.  
But this was Tommy! He should have been upset, with human contact practically non-existent. He was always so loud, so clingy. But here he was, quietly moving from place to place, task to task. He sighed, but there was nothing he could do. Yet.


	2. Even ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Wilbur watch as there little brother comes back.

Technoblade knew his brother was in exile. He had seen him while out one day. He also saw Dream blow up his stuff. But he knew from how Tommy reacted, this was routine. Yet he was unconcerned.

Oh, he recognized the signs of manipulation, of abuse. He knew that his youngest brother was one of the few people Dream couldn't control.   
Tommy’s loud personality and his fiery energy was an act, a plan for the long run. Everything was for the long run for him. Fake this here, use it in two years. His trademark grin was practiced, but seemingly natural. The Tommy everyone else saw was nothing more than a personality.  
He watched as his brother grinded for items, faster and faster. His deadly efficiency slowly returned. This Tommy, the one who got things done, this was his brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ghostbur” was with Tommy in exile, but not once did he let his facade drop. He was never dead in the first place, after all.  
He never went insane in that ravine, that was a show. An act for his audience. His brothers knew but they went along with it. And here he was, pretending to be a clueless ghost with memory issues. Lmanburg had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoL what's an update schedule when you have inspiration.  
> Dont expect this story to make sense fyi, i suck at writing.


	3. Visitor? nope. Vault? yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadza.

Dream didn't show today. Good. He had time now. Deep into the underground he went to what looked like a dead end of a random tunnel. With a simple click, the tunnel opened up to reveal a good old Technoblade style vault, in all it’s blackstone glory.   
He moved to add ingredients to his potions, to enchant his armor, to forge weapons. If it came to it, he would win in a fight. And from what he had heard from Ranboo, well, L’manburg might need to go soon.  
“Could be a nice family reunion” he muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phi knew of his youngest’s exile. Phil knew of his middle’s playacting. Phil knew of his eldest's vaults. Phil also knew that they would be fine. His youngest knew manipulation like the back of his hand. He also knew that he could ask for help. His middle was always a good actor, and his family had only the need to wait for a dramatic reveal. And his eldest, well, Technoblade never dies afterall.   
But really, none of this would be necessary if not for two things. Dream and L’manburg.  
Maybe he should visit his youngest, see how the pawns were moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept, P poggers. Also, how do people write things. like-  
> SO anyways might put another chapter out later, might not.


	4. Est tu? (And you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, oop-

“Techno-” Philza called “I’m heading out.”  
Technoblade glanced up from his sewing, the blue and white fabric forming a third part of a matching set. “Where?” came the one word reply.  
“Tommy’s place, because a certain green bastard is the worst” He said, throwing on his cloak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wing beats were the first sign of a certain avian father.  
The second, unsurprisingly, was a huge hug from behind. “Dad!” Tommy said, loud as always, “Where have you been?”  
Phil ruffled the younger’s hair with a grin “Aww, Toms, did you miss me?”  
Tommy turned back to his father, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his dad’s neck “Yes” came the muffled response. The winged man laughed, savouring the moment with his youngest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“And that concludes about 90% of the tour” Said Tommy.  
Philza raised a brow. “So where’s the final 10%?”  
“Follow me, dad” he said, and started walking down to his mine. Philza followed him as he went down seemingly random tunnels, before arriving at a dead end and placing a button.  
“A false wall, You really did steal techno’s style” Phil said, wondering just how much his youngest had set up.  
Tommy unceremoniously pushed the button, and Phil’s keen eyes took it in. It was ridiculous even by his standards. Chests and barrels full of potions, and golden carrots. Three armour stands with what looked like maxed out enchantments. A full chest of obsidian. 5,6,7 stacks of golden apples. Bows. Crossbows, with arrows per loaded and fireworks available.  
Phil let out a low whistle. “Where’s the tnt?” he said, knowing far too well about his childrens shared… tendencies.  
Tommy simply pushed another button leading to yet another room.  
There were chests, wall to wall. And yep, they were full to the brim with tnt. Tommy pointed to a random chest, indicating phil to look inside. He did so and what he saw surprised him once more. 9 stacks. 9 stacks of wither skulls. And a ton of soul sand too.   
“I was bored, you’re like my first visitor aside from Ranboo and Dream.”  
Phil turned to his son, slightly bewildered. “You’ve been here less than a month, kiddo. This is ridiculous.” Tommy let out a laugh.  
“Kiddo, really? I’m fucking 214” He glared at his fther, but it was joking. His real glare, the one he only so rarely used, could freeze anyone in their tracks, family included.  
“Shush child, your like 10, maybe, for an immortal.” his dad was sitting now, taking everything in.  
“So,” he continued “When are you leaving?”  
His son paused for a moment, considering. “Dream will probably hunt me down if I left, trying for manipulation bullshit.” Phil raised an eyebrow, but said nothing “But, y’know, it would make life more interesting.” he finished.  
“Techno misses you, Toms” The winged man said.  
“This is your way of asking if I'm coming to your guy’s place, right?” Tommy said, rolling his eyes to the heavens.  
“Yes, yes it is”   
“Sure, give me a week” Tommy hesitated. “Wait-”  
“What?” his father asked in confusion.  
“Can Ranboo come with?”  
Phil hesitated with that. It was odd, to say the least, for his youngest to get attached to a mortal.  
“Why?”  
Tommy hesitated before his expression went serious.  
“I have my… suspicions that he may be an immortal as well.” Tommy said after a moment.  
Phil’s eyebrows rose. Born immortals were rare to say the least. Most of the time, Phil would simply chose to make someone immortal, or they would be a god. Just an immortal, was, well, not.  
“Why dya think that Tommy?” he said.  
“He gives off the same sort of energy thing as you, Techie and Will”  
Philza hmmed at that.Tommy was spot on at spotting gods and immortals, it had come in handy a few times.  
“What are there stances on government?” he asked. This was important.  
“His motto is to choose people, not sides, big man.” Tommy said tiredly.  
Phil only just realized how tired Tommy must be.  
“When was the last time you slept, Toms?” he half-whispered.   
“Like a week ago, I’m fine.” this was a lie and the two blonds both knew it. Phil took a compass out of his inventory, and handed it to the younger.  
“This point’s to mine and Techno’s, but you can always send a message”  
Tommy took it, stashing it away in an ender chest. “Okay, dad. I’l be there in a week at most, possibly with Ranboo in tow.”  
“Alright Tommy, let’s get you to bed.” Tommy knew better than to argue, and simply let his father carry him out, up to his house, and into bed. Slowly fading wingbeats luling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this one's long. gotta update some tags too.  
> Might post more over the weekend, mayhaps 2 chapters a day?  
> Comments give me serotonin, as do suggestions.  
> (Also if you see a spelling error, uh, no, no you didn't)


	5. Ranboo? Ranboo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ender-boy talks.

“So.”  
They were up in the loft of Tommy’s exile cabin, legs dangling down. A few purple particles could be seen sporadically.  
“So?”  
“What’s up, Tommy?” Ranboo finally said, shrugging.  
“How’s L’manburg these day’s Ranboo?” Tommy queried  
A muffled “⎓⚍ᓵꖌ” was heard.  
“Can I be honest Tommy?” Ranboo knew the history. This was his friend's country he built with his brother from the ground up.  
“Just tell me what you know, Ranboo”  
Ranboo pulled out a book. Tommy knew what it was.  
“It’s bad Tommy. Quackity’s gone bloodthirsty and wants to hunt down Technoblade. Fundy just wants approval, and as always, will do anything to get it.” he paused to take a breath. “Tubbo… Tubbo’s so far gone into the pressure, and I- I think Dream is manipulating him.” Tommy had suspected this. If Dream failed with him, why not try on Tubbo? “What about you and Niki?”  
“Niki… Niki is just so tired. She tried, y'know, to stop Dream but…” They let the sentence trail off.  
“But it’s Dream” Tommy filled in.  
“Yeah. And as for me, well, no one but Niki trusts me. I’m basically just a pawn at this point” Ranboo shrunk down even more, the lanky teen’s tail curling around his leg.  
This was the important question. “Is it a lost cause?” Tommy asked carefully.  
“If you want my honest opinion, it’s been a lost cause since I got here and probably before” It was short and blunt, but it was right.  
“Alright, big man. I’m gonna make an offer, and it doesn't leave this room”  
Ranboo nodded. “I’m going out to Techno’s house in a few hours. We will probably plan to burn l’manburg to the ground.” he paused, giving the other a second to let it sink in “You can come with, if you want.”  
Ranboo thought for a moment. “That kinda sounds like a side Tommy”  
Tommy conceded this point. “It does. But really, it’s just my family, And you can always come with and just… not do anything. No one will mind, I promise.”  
Ranboo took a moment. L’manburg couldn't be saved. He knew that. Tommy was his friend. He knew that. Techno didn't really mind him last he checked. And if he was right about his assumptions, Phil was there too. Phil was nice, he thought.  
“Alright. I don’t really have anything valuable in l’manburg. The friendships there are strained. But-” he tailed off, while Tommy made a motion for him to continue.  
“Niki will be worried, can i send her a message?”. Tommy thought about this. Niki was always nice. She stood up to Schlatt in Pogtopia. End, she even got along with Techno, and that was not always an easy thing to do.  
“Sure. Let’s start walking, you can message her on the way.”  
And with that, The teens left the exile island, heading towards the distant snowy tundra, where a certain blond would be welcomed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is surprisingly fun to do.  
> S.G.A translates to fuck.  
> Yeah Ranboo swears don't question it.  
> How do you even write ranbbo? like. hes been in the worry state for so long. hhhhhh. He'll be more in character once they get to Techno's i promise.  
> comments feed my soul


	6. Family dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh-  
> I just wanted some fluff  
> so sbi family+ ranboo dynamic fluff

Ranboo stood awkwardly off to the side. The houses had just come into view, and he didn't know how Tommy’s family would react to them being there. The blond had told him it was fine, but then again, this was Tommy’s definition of fine. Tommy took the lead towards the cabins, shaking his head at something.   
Technoblade had seen them coming. Phil had explained about Ranboo and Tommy’s suspicions, but The pinkette would hold his own judgement. He opened the door while they were at the base of the stairs, surprising the enderman and getting almost no reaction from Tommy.   
“Techno!” Came a childish cry. Ranboo winced next to him, flattening his ears.   
Techno just rolled his eyes “Come in before you two get sick” he said, before going to make some hot chocolate. He may not feel the cold, but he knew Tommy did, and Ranboo likely did too.  
Ranboo shrunk, literally. He was too tall, but he could only shrink down to about 6’6, making him still taller than Tommy. Tommy ignored this, grabbing a random blanket and sitting the two of them down underneath it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phil returned to a pleasant sight. As he opened the door to his eldest’s house, He saw a familiar mop of blond hair. Technoblade was reading some ancient story in a nearby armchair, lost in the book. As he looked around more, he took in the figure curled impossibly small on Tommy’s lap, soundly asleep. Ranboo.   
Technoblade looked up to find his father figure in the doorway, slowly taking in the scene in front of him. “There’s hot coco in the kitchen” he whispered, not wanting to wake up Ranboo.  
Phil nodded his thanks, getting himself a cup and sitting down on the final unoccupied chair.  
A quiet “guys, please, stop” was heard from Tommy.  
Techno’s ear twitched, and he turned to his younger brother. “Are they being loud?” he said, his voice remaining low.  
Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, nodding, then responded. “At least it’s not with bloodlust?”   
Ahh yes, the voices. Did I forget to mention that Tommy, Phil, and Willbur all have them?  
Techno knew about his little brother’s voices. They were the loudest out of the family, even his own couldn't compare. They were generally less bloodthirsty than his own, but still.  
“What are they saying kiddo?” Phil said, interrupting techno’s thoughts.  
“Dadza, E, Technobrother, Protect, y’know the normal” Tommy said, leaving out one or two of the things.  
“Nothing else?” Techno pressed “Because mine are saying Tommysoft, and I would tend to agree”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phil watched his children talk, and for a second he was back over 100 years ago, in their old home, the day they found out Tommy had voices. Wilbur was off who knows where, so it was only three of them in the house. Techno was talking to Phil about the voices, and Tommy happened to walk in.   
“They are so LOUD Phil-” Tecno had said, massaging his temple.Tommy had taken one look at his brother, before starting to mutter something none of them could have heard. Techno’s headache slowly just stopped, being replaced by a chorus of e’s.  
Phil had watched in wonder as Techno had just… gotten rid of his bloodlust.  
A small “Heh?” had come from his mouth, and neither of them had an explanation.  
“You okay now Tech?” Tommy had asked. The two looked at him.  
“Tommy?” Techno had asked, surprisingly careful “Did you do that?” The pinkette had expected a do what, or something similar, but Tommy merely nodded.  
“I asked mine to drown it out.”  
Phil and Techno had glanced between each other , looks of shock on their faces.  
“Toms, do you hear voices?” Phil had asked.  
“Always have, why?” At this point, techno had taken initiative, and ruffled Tommy’s hair.  
“Nothing. Thanks for the help Theseus” He shared a look with Phil telling him that they would talk about this later, and they had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranboo awoke in a warm bed with thick covers, the gentle sound of voices drifting over to him. As his eyes opened, He saw that the sun was just beginning to rise, and that He was upstairs. He remembered yesterday, that was surprising.Sitting up, he slowly made his way down the ladder, where a nice sight was seen. Tommy and Techno were curled up on the couch, Techno reading a book aloud. Phil was in the kitchen, making what looked like pancakes.  
“Morning Ranboo.” came a call from Phil, as he busied himself with bacon.  
“Uh, morning” came quietly from the barely-awake teen. Techno stopped reading as Ranboo spoke, looking at him, but avoiding eye-contact. Ranboo appreciated that.  
“How’d you sleep big man?” asked Tommy quietly, not yet wanting to disturb the quiet morning fog.  
“⎓╎リᒷ” came out from there sleep infected mind. He quickly looked away. Speaking ender was discouraged at best from where he came from, he remembered that.  
Tommy caught on quickly “||𝙹⚍ 𝙹ꖌᔑ|| ?” He knew every little of Ranboo’s past, but knew it was not the best. Ranboo was still shy, not knowing how Techno and Phil would react to him speaking ender. Logically, yeah it should be okay, but trauma is real.  
Phil noticed Ranboo’s discomfort. He also knew some areas were not as accepting of other tongues. “∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 , ∴ᒷ ᔑꖎꖎ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ , ╎ℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∴⍑╎ꖎᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ.” Techno nodded at this.  
“Thanks” was all that came out as Ranboo sat on an armchair.  
There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Phil called “Breakfast’s ready.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So what are we doing today?” Asked Tommy once they were done eating. Phil shurruged, his wings accenting the gesture.   
Techno hummed for a bit before responding “Have you kept up with your sparring Tommy?”  
Even Ranboo could guess where this was going.  
“Wait pause!” said Phil suddenly, before turning to Ranboo to continue “What are your pronouns mate?” Tommy gave him an encouraging nod.  
“Uhh, He/they or they/him” he said.  
“Alright, thank you Ranboo.”  
“Now back to business” said Techno. “Sparring” Tommy grinned like a madman, telling Techno all he needed to know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranboo had brought out his memory book, and sat off to the side with Phil.  
The brothers had stone swords, and Phil was watching closely, just in case.  
“Start!” the avain called, and so they did.  
Techno advanced first, Going for a quick blow to Tommy’s legs. He sidestepped with ease before returning with a quick stab towards techno’s hand. The two played this game for a while, neither managing to land a hit, but each moving faster and faster.  
They had duelled far too many times for this to be a short match. The two of them we talking while the duelled, never pausing the conversation.  
Suddenly, Tommy jumped back in a flip, and landed with his sword at Techno’s neck, before dropping it with a grin.  
“What the hell Tommy, when did you learn that!” Phil said, having landed right next to the two of them.  
“Honestly? No clue. I think Techno was off farming potatoes or something, and I needed a new sparring partner.” Tommy was proud of himself. Even if could probably only do that once, it was incredibly rare for him to win a duel against his oldest brother.  
“That was good Toms, wanna go over what you can improve on?” Techno was proud of his brother, of course he was. Very few could beat The blood god, afterall.  
Ranboo had long since stopped writing, and was now mulling over the fight, his muttering going too fast for him to notice the approach of the others. “╎⎓ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ|| ᓵᔑリ ⎓∷𝙹リℸ ̣ ⎓ꖎ╎!¡, ᓵᔑリ ⍑ᒷ ʖᔑᓵꖌ⎓ꖎ╎!¡? iᓭ ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹'ᓭ ⍑ᔑ╎∷ ᓵ𝙹リᓭ╎↸ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ᔑ ∴ᒷᔑꖌ !¡𝙹╎リℸ ̣ ? !¡∷𝙹ʖᔑʖꖎ|| リ𝙹ℸ ̣ , 𝙹∷ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ !¡∷𝙹ʖᔑʖꖎ|| ᓵ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣. ╎ ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷ ╎⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ╎↸ᒷ ∷𝙹ꖎꖎ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ʖᒷ ⚍ᓭᒷ⎓⚍ꖎꖎ ᒲ╎↸-ᔑ╎∷? ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ╎リ⊣ ᔑʖ𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ , ᔑ ꖎ𝙹∴ ꖌ╎ᓵꖌ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ !¡∷𝙹ʖᔑʖꖎ|| ∴𝙹∷ꖌ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ʖ╎ℸ ̣.” Tommy considered one of the comments, before agreeing “Your right about the low kick, I should have tried that.” Ranboo flushed, not realizing he’d been thinking aloud. Techno just nodded before going back to telling Tommy about stuff he could improve on.  
Phil flapped his wings, getting everyone’s attention.  
“We should head back, so we can get there in time for lunch” everyone agreed, and Phil led the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually is longer but i decided to cut it off here.  
> Also yeah, i gave tommy voices  
> Yeah, he has decent control over them  
> Yes, there's more to it  
> *s.g a translations  
> fine
> 
> you okay ?
> 
> ranboo , we all speak ender , it's fine if you want to while your here.
> 
> if tommy can front flip, can he backflip? Is techno's hair considered a weak point? probably not, or he would probably cut it. i wonder if the side roll would be usefull mid-air? thinking about it, a low kick would probably work better in that bit. 
> 
> I dont really write fighting scens so-  
> (ps: i was originally gonna make an aquard bit but i suffer extremely hard from second hand embarrassment so no.)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, let’s go?  
> It’s short, but i am going to try and update this daily.


End file.
